


My Baby's Got Me Locked Up In Chains

by camichats



Category: Marvel
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Winter Soldier are Different Personalities, Chains, Established Relationship, Fade to Black, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 13:58:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17582195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Winter has a kink that he wants to try, and Tony is 100% on board.





	My Baby's Got Me Locked Up In Chains

**Author's Note:**

> Kink bingo fill for Sex Toy: Chains.

Winter was an intense, possessive son of a bitch, and they all knew it. It was probably why they were all a little worried when he and Tony got together. It was for the best, then, that they didn't know everything that the two of them got up to in the bedroom. Because if they found out that there was bondage of any kind, well, they'd freak. If they found out that sometimes they went a little hardcore... yeah. There was more than one reason why they kept their sex life private. 

Winter came up behind Tony while he was standing innocently in the kitchen, wrapping his arms around his waist and nuzzling at his ear. "Solnyshko." 

Tony smiled. "Hey babe." 

Winter didn't say anything else, but more often than not he was silent. The fact that he talked so much during sex was a miracle, even if it was for Tony's benefit-- he liked hearing that his partner loved being with him, so sue him. 

"Did you need something?" 

"Mm-mm," Winter hummed, shaking his head slightly, face pressed in Tony's hair. 

Tony paused, then asked, "Did you want something?" 

"I had an idea." 

"For?" 

"Sex." 

"It's the middle of the day." 

"It's the afternoon." 

Tony rolled his eyes fondly. "And that's technically the middle of the day. Listen Winter, if it's not before breakfast or after dinner, you're not supposed to have sex. Otherwise people call you a slut and imply you have issues with being a functioning human being. It's all very rude, I can't say I care for it." 

Winter's arm tightened momentarily at the reminder that people had been anything less than friendly to Tony, but he hugged Tony closer and tried to forget about it, focusing on what he came to talk about. "Is that a no?" 

"Of course not," Tony said. "Give me just a second." 

Winter nodded and stepped away, leaning casually against the counter as he watched Tony walk around the room. More accurately, he watched Tony's ass and wondered what his legs looked like since he couldn't see them with those jeans in the way. Oh well. That wasn't a problem they'd be having soon enough. 

The only reason he noticed that Tony was done was because suddenly he was in front of Winter, running a hand teasingly up his arm. "Ready?" 

Because Winter was a man of few words, he just scooped Tony up and walked to their room-- which the Avengers also weren't aware of since they still thought Winter was inhabiting the room next to Bruce. He kicked the door closed and turned around to fasten the lock so there wouldn't be any accidental interruptions. 

"Planning on putting me down any time soon sugar?" 

"Hmph." Winter dropped him on the bed and his hands went to undoing Tony's pants, stripping them off easily. Tony sat up to take off his shirt but didn't make a move to get out of his boxers, not knowing what Winter had planned. He tugged on the bottom edge of it though, so Tony slipped them off as well. Winter's eyes roved over his body appreciatively, looking rather like a predator and Tony was his catch. 

His dick had already perked up a little from the proceedings, but with Winter looking at him like that, he felt a spark of heat as he became very interested in where this was going. Winter pulled off his shirt but stopped there, climbing on the bed so he was looming over Tony. He trailed a metal finger very lightly down the center of his chest. "Check in." 

"Green." 

Winter nodded, licking his lips as his eyes darkened. He leaned down so he was hovering a few inches above Tony, then stayed there, just looking at him. Tony started to flush even though Winter wasn't doing anything but stare at him; that was the way things usually went with them though. Winter was just so intense that it made Tony tingle. He pinched one of Tony's nipples hard, and Tony gasped, automatically leaning up into it. He moved his hand away, fingertips raising goosebumps across his abdomen. He moved off of him, spreading Tony's legs so his thighs were resting atop Winter's. "Trust me?" 

"Always." 

Winter ran the flat of his nail along the vein on Tony's cock, expression not changing as Tony shuddered under his touch. He leaned forward and grabbed Tony's wrists, guiding them up until they were resting high above his head. "Don't move." He didn't wait for Tony to confirm before he moved away, going to the closet and pulling out something that Tony couldn't see with his head stuck in the one position. 

Holding his legs up without the support of Winter's body under him was a little uncomfortable, but Winter was back a minute later. He dropped something heavy on the bed, and Tony swallowed reflexively. Winter had yet to do something he didn't like, so while it was less nerves and more anticipation that he was feeling, it still made him squirm. He ran his hands over Tony's thighs, loving the way his muscles were flexed like this. He nudged them down after another moment of appreciation, then kissed across Tony's stomach, loving his warmth. 

He sat up again after a few minutes, glancing at Tony's face. He'd been biting his lip to keep quiet, and Winter licked at his bottom lip before sucking it into his mouth when Tony let go of it. Winter reached for something, and Tony turned his head to look at it, eyes widening when he saw what it was: chains. Thick, heavy chains. They dragged across the wood of the headboard as Winter looped them through, and Tony licked his lips as Winter wrapped them around his wrists, fastening him in place. They'd done ropes before, but chains... 

Winter locked them in place before going to his position between Tony's legs. Tony had no idea when he'd grabbed lube, but one second Tony was looking at the chain in excitement, and the next he was moaning as Winter rubbed at his prostate. 

Tony tugged on the chains reflexively every time he wanted to touch Winter back, but obviously they held. He liked the way the metal bit into his skin, so if he pulled on them a little more than necessary, only Winter would notice.

**Author's Note:**

> As stated in the tags, Winter and Bucky are separate. And, because I always get asked about this on Tony/Winter fics, I imagine that Bucky's dead, so it's only Winter in that body, hence no discussion of the shared body-- cause Winter ain't sharing shit.


End file.
